Mechagodzilla (GvMGII)
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - MechaGodzilla.png |image =MechaGodzilla-2.jpg |caption =MechaGodzilla in Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 |name =MechaGodzilla (Heisei) |species =Mecha |nicknames =Super MechaGodzilla MechaGodzilla 2 MechaGodzilla II Heisei MechaGodzilla MechaGodzilla The Second, UX-02-93 |height =120 meters''The Official Godzilla Compendium. Profiles of the Monsters; Page 135. |length =120 meters |weight = }} }} |forms = }} |controlled =G-Force, U.S. Military |relationships =Mecha-King Ghidorah , Kiryu |allies =G-Force, G-Guard, Godzilla , Rodan , Mothra,Mothra Leo, Godzilla Junior, Anguirus, Baragon, Gorosaurus, King Caesar, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Jet Jaguar, Medic Jet Jaguar, Fire Fighter Jet Jaguar |enemies =Godzilla , Rodan , Destoroyah, Megalon, Battra, Black MechaGodzilla, Dororin, King Ghidorah , Mecha-King Ghidorah, Hyper Mecha-King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla , Anguirus , Hedorah |created =Takao Okawara |portrayed =Wataru Fukuda |firstappearance = |latestappearance =Godzilla Island |suits =HeiseiMekagoji |roar = }} The 'Heisei ' is a mecha created by that first appeared in the 1993 Godzilla film, ''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2. Name MechaGodzilla's name comes from the word "mecha," meaning a robot that can be controlled from the inside, and from another monster, Godzilla . The "Super" in its "Super MechaGodzilla" name comes from the aforementioned "mecha" and "Godzilla" as well as the word "super," enforcing Super MechaGodzilla's powerful nature. MechaGodzilla's official designation by G-Force is UX-02-93. Origins MechaGodzilla was created by the United Nations Godzilla Countermeasures Center and controlled by its military branch G-Force, using Futurian technology scavenged from the remains of Mecha-King Ghidorah. In Godzilla Island, it was created by G-Guard. History Heisei Series ''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 '']] MechaGodzilla was an Anti-Godzilla weapon built from the reverse-engineered brain of Mecha-King Ghidorah's central head. Its creation replaced the previous Garuda project, which was deemed ineffective. Not long after being finished, MechaGodzilla was sent to face Godzilla as he attacked the city of Kyoto. The mecha fought well, but was eventually defeated due to a voltage back-surge during their electrocution of Godzilla. One of MechaGodzilla's back-up pilots, Kazuma Aoki, suggested merging MechaGodzilla with the Garuda. Kazuma, the chief designer and main pilot of Garuda to start with, found some personal redemption as his idea is approved. The combined form of the two mechs, dubbed '''Super MechaGodzilla' , is unleashed against the King of the Monsters, but is first confronted by Fire Rodan. In the heat of battle, Kazuma flies against Fire Rodan in the Garuda while the other MechaGodzilla crew continue against Godzilla, though this time Godzilla holds the upper hand as he manages to force the robot into a fist fight where it proves no match for him. Kazuma is defeated, but manages to reattach the Garuda to MechaGodzilla to form Super MechaGodzilla. Super MechaGodzilla proceeds to destroy Godzilla's own reptilian secondary brain and paralyzes Godzilla. Fire Rodan reappears, but is almost immediately hit by a blast from Super MechaGodzilla and sent crashing to the ground. Fire Rodan sacrifices himself, releasing the radioactive energy within his body and reviving Godzilla's second brain. When Godzilla rises, his level of radioactivity is so high that Super MechaGodzilla's artificial diamond coating, which allowed it to deflect Godzilla's atomic breath, begins to melt. As a result, Super MechaGodzilla is defenseless against Godzilla. Godzilla, temporarily supercharged with radiation, destroys MechaGodzilla with a Spiral Ray attack. However, despite the defeat, Super MechaGodzilla's crew were able to escape uninjured. ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla The materials salvaged from MechaGodzilla were later used by the U.N.G.C.C. to construct a new mecha, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., for the purpose of finally destroying Godzilla. When Godzilla destroyed SpaceGodzilla with his red spiral atomic breath, he also completely destroyed the wreckage of M.O.G.U.E.R.A., leaving its components unsalvageable. Adventure! Godzilland in ''Adventure! Godzilland]] Although MechaGodzilla would not make his formal debut until Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2, his first appearance was in Adventure! Godzilland, a trivia show made to promote the upcoming film. MechaGodzilla appeared in several live-action segments, where he would give news on the film or be interviewed by Godzilla. MechaGodzilla also appeared in some of the animated segments, where he could be seen interacting with the other . ''Godzilla Island '']] Abilities The Heisei MechaGodzilla is protected by an armor plating made from an alloy called NT-1, which is coated in a layer of artificial diamond. The coating allows it to absorb energy from energy weapons such as Godzilla's atomic breath, which is then transferred to its ultimate weapon, the devastating plasma grenade, which is located on its waist. MechaGodzilla was also able to absorb energy from Fire Rodan's uranium heat beam and use it to power the plasma grenade. MechaGodzilla also possesses laser cannons in its eyes and a mega-buster ray from its mouth. The mega-buster in particular appears to be as powerful as Godzilla's own atomic ray. MechaGodzilla can fire tranquilizer missiles from its hips, paralysis missiles from the shoulders, and shock anchor cables from its wrists, enabling the robot to deliver powerful electrical charges in a struck opponent - this was later modified into a weapon called the "G-Crusher." The G-Crusher, when precisely targeted at Godzilla's secondary brain, was able to completely destroy it with a single discharge, crippling Godzilla from the waist down. MechaGodzilla's armor is nearly invincible, able to take a super-powered Godzilla's spiral breath, which reached a temperature of 1.2 million degrees Celsius, repeatedly before finally going out of commission. Finally, MechaGodzilla can attach to the warship Garuda. Upon doing so it gains Garuda's powerful Maser Cannons as well as the ability to hover above the ground by using Garuda's massive engines to achieve lift. When the Garuda connects to MechaGodzilla, all damage that MechaGodzilla had sustained before connecting is repaired, as seen when his left eye that was destroyed by Rodan earlier in the final battle switched on and started functioning normally. This version is known as "Super MechaGodzilla." Super MechaGodzilla is one of Godzilla's most powerful adversaries, defeating both Godzilla and Rodan, and came closer to killing Godzilla than any of Godzilla's other adversaries. In the manga adaptation of the film ''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2, MechaGodzilla is capable of launching its arms and a device on its forehead. This ability was witnessed in action when MechaGodzilla attempted to attack Godzilla's secondary brain again after the atomic reptile was instilled with Rodan's energy. Weaknesses MechaGodzilla has one major weakness: hand to hand combat. For all its weapons, MechaGodzilla lacks any real ability to fight up close, losing an eye to Rodan when it managed to get in close and proving no match for Godzilla when he got close enough. When MechaGodzilla first used its shock anchors against Godzilla, Godzilla was able to somehow reverse the flow of energy back to MechaGodzilla, causing the machine to short-circuit. MechaGodzilla's armor, while capable of easily absorbing Godzilla's normal atomic breath and Fire Rodan's uranium heat beam, proved no match for the intense heat given off by Godzilla after he absorbed Rodan's energy. This heat caused MechaGodzilla's armor to melt, leaving it defenseless when it was repeatedly struck by Godzilla's uranium atomic heat ray, which reached 1.2 million degrees Celsius and obliterated MechaGodzilla in a few hits. Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla'' (Arcade) (Scrapped) *''Godzilla, King of the Monsters'' *''Super Godzilla'' (Japanese version only) *''Godzilla: Battle Legends'' *''Godzilla: Great Monster Battle'' *''Godzilla: Archipelago Shock'' *''Godzilla: Giant Monster March'' *''Godzilla: Heart-Pounding Monster Island!!'' *''Godzilla Movie Studio Tour'' *''Godzilla: Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla: Domination!'' (North American version only) *''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' *''Godzilla: The Game'' *''Godzilla: Kaiju Collection'' ''Super Godzilla MechaGodzilla appears in the Japanese version of the game ''Super Godzilla, where it is controlled by aliens. It was removed from the American version of the game in favor for the more-known Showa MechaGodzilla. This was due to the fact that at the time of the game's release, the [[Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2|new Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla film]] had not been released on American shores. ''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee MechaGodzilla is featured in the 2002 Atari game, ''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee. In this game, MechaGodzilla is more of a composite between the Showa and Heisei versions, possessing the appearance and roar of the Heisei version with the abilities and story role of the Showa version. In the Japanese version of the game, MechaGodzilla is replaced by Kiryu from the then-recent film Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla. For the American Xbox version of the game, Kiryu was added alongside the Heisei MechaGodzilla, who was renamed "MechaGodzilla 2," reflecting its status as the second version of MechaGodzilla. ''Godzilla: Domination! In the Game Boy Advance video game ''Godzilla: Domination!, MechaGodzilla has the ability to unleash a flame from its hand in a slow attack with good reach. It also can perform a hydraulic kick, where he unleashes a flame from the jets on its feet for a slow attack with excellent reach. It can also do a claw launch, in which it fires off its fist, which will fly forward and then turn around and return to MechaGodzilla. A devastating attack with the potential to hit twice. Its other video game abilities include the power to fire an electric bolt from his navel area (similar to the plasma grenade), the ability to launch six heat-seeking missiles from compartments located on its back and the ability to create a cooling steam from its chest plates which will slightly heal MechaGodzilla and injure nearby monsters. In the Japanese version of the game, this MechaGodzilla is replaced by Kiryu, the Millennium MechaGodzilla, although the change is only cosmetic. ''Godzilla: Save the Earth MechaGodzilla returns in the sequel to ''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee, under the name "MechaGodzilla 2." MechaGodzilla retains the same major abilities from the previous game. ''Godzilla: Unleashed '']]In ''Godzilla: Unleashed, MechaGodzilla 2 is partially a clone of MechaGodzilla, though trading one cell of defense for one cell of speed. The only major differences between MechaGodzilla 1 and 2 is the the latter can hover, fire his Plasma Cannon and use its jets to push away opponents like King Ghidorah and Mecha-King Ghidorah use their wings aside from flying. In this game, MechaGodzilla 2 is the only monster who can knock out a health cell with his beam, alongside MechaGodzilla. "MechaGodzilla 2 was directly inspired by the Vortaak's MechaGodzilla. GDF weapons designers saw that a heavily-armored combatant who blended ranged firepower and heavy melee attacks at the cost of some mobility could be a very effective way to hold back monster attacks on major cities. Although they could not duplicate the space titanium alloy used in the original, the GDF was able to create an armor composite which resisted bite and claw attacks to a miraculous degree - as well as absorbing a significant portion of the heat and radiation weapon attacks used by many of Earth's monsters. This focus on defense before offense proved to be a powerful mixture, and MechaGodzilla 2 remains a staple of the GDF's anti-monster force." ''Godzilla: The Game '']]In the PS3 version, Super MechaGodzilla appears as one of the final bosses of the game, initiated when Godzilla enters Area 23 if the G-Generators are not destroyed fast enough. It will attack Godzilla using its shock anchors, beam weapons and melee attacks. It may eventually be joined by the Super X and they will both attack Godzilla. Once they are are defeated, the area will be cleared. In the end cutscene, Super MechaGodzilla is shown flying a frozen Godzilla back into the ocean and sinking with him. This is a reference to Kiryu's behavior in the end of ''Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S.. This only happens if Super MechaGodzilla is encountered in the level, if Kiryu was encountered instead then he will take Super MechaGodzilla's place in the final cutscene. If the generators are destroyed fast enough, Kiryu will appear as the boss and take Super MechaGodzilla's place in the cutscene. In the PS4 version, Super MechaGodzilla will appear as the stage 8 boss if the player takes the easy or normal routes. Moveset *Square **One tap: Triangle Stroke **Two taps: Front Kick *Triangle **Tap: Body Slam **Forward + Tap: G-Crusher *X **Tap: Hover **Forward + Tap: Forward Hover Dash **Backward + Tap: Back Hover Dash **Right/Left + Tap: Side Hover Dash *Circle **Tap: Mega Buster **Forward + Tap: Hyper Maser Beam Cannon **Backward + Tap: Plasma Grenade **Roar + Tap: Volley **Tap (Mid-air): Mega Buster **Forward + Tap (Mid-air): Hyper Maser Beam Cannon *R2 **Tap: Rotating Beam Cannon Kaiju Guide MechaGodzilla, the Anti-Godzilla Weapon (UX-02-93) ■ Specifications Height: 120 meters Weight: 150,000 tons Abilities: Laser cannon Mega-Buster Paralysis missiles Plasma grenades Shock anchors Appearances: "Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2" Super MechaGodzilla, the Anti-Godzilla Super Weapon ■ Specifications Height: 120 meters Weight: 150,482 tons Abilities: G-Crusher High-power maser beam cannons Appearances: "Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2" Godzilla_Arcade_Game_-_MechaGodzilla_2.png|MechaGodzilla in the ''Godzilla'' arcade game Gojira_Godzilla_Domination_-_Character_Sprites_-_MechaGodzilla.png|MechaGodzilla in Godzilla: Domination! Gojira_Godzilla_Domination_-_Character_Icons_-_MechaGodzilla_2.png|MechaGodzilla's icon in Godzilla: Domination! Gojira_Godzilla_Domination_-_Character_Boxes_-_MechaGodzilla_2.png|MechaGodzilla's character box in Godzilla: Domination! Gojira_Godzilla_Domination_-_Battle_Sprites_-_MechaGodzilla_2.png|MechaGodzilla's battle sprite in Godzilla: Domination! MechaGodzilla_1.jpg MechaGodzilla_2.jpg Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_MECHAGODZILLA_2.png|MechaGodzilla 2 in Godzilla: Save the Earth gu_mg2_r1.jpg|MechaGodzilla 2 in Godzilla: Unleashed GKC MechaGodzilla 1993.jpg|MechaGodzilla in Godzilla: Kaiju Collection Gallery Comics [[Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 (Kodansya Manga)|Kodansya Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 Manga]] in the [[Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 (Kodansya Manga)|Kodansya Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 manga]]]] In this manga adaptation of his debut film by Kodansya Comics, MechaGodzilla appears as the main antagonist. In this adaptation he is noticeably more brutal and more powerful, being able to rip Godzilla's dorsal fins in half with little effort. MechaGodzilla also gains several new abilities, including the ability to fire its arms off on a pair of cables from its shoulders at foes. In the first fight against Godzilla, MechaGodzilla overpowers him, tearing his dorsal fins and blasting his eyes with shots of his Mega Buster Ray. However, Godzilla manages to behead MechaGodzilla, and retreats. It is then explained that MechaGodzilla's brutal abilities are related to a remnant of Mecha-King Ghidorah's programming being present in the mecha's computers. In the subsequent battle, MechaGodzilla uses the G-Crusher on Godzilla, but this fails after Fire Rodan revives him. MechaGodzilla is then soon defeated. ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' Manga ]] In this manga by Shogakukan, MechaGodzilla is rebuilt by G-Force and deployed after the manga's main protagonist, Akira Yuki, steals M.O.G.U.E.R.A. from the U.N.G.C.C.. MechaGodzilla enters battle against its successor, but is quickly destroyed. ''Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters '']]In ''Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters, MechaGodzilla is constructed in Detroit as part of a joint Japanese and American military project to combat the giant monster threat. MechaGodzilla nearly defeats Godzilla, but something goes wrong with its programming and it runs wild, much like Kiryu did in Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla. Eventually, the massive machine breaks down in the wilderness and is discovered by Steven Woods. Woods takes command of MechaGodzilla and takes it to Washington D.C., where Godzilla is doing battle with King Ghidorah. MechaGodzilla uses its shock anchor cables to shock both monsters into submission, and Woods is praised as a hero for his actions. ''Godzilla: Gangsters and Goliaths '']]In ''Godzilla: Gangsters and Goliaths, MechaGodzilla is an old robot that has since been replaced by newer models. When Godzilla and several other giant monsters attack Tokyo, Detective Makato Sato convinces his son, who is a member of G-Force, to pilot the outdated MechaGodzilla into battle against Godzilla. MechaGodzilla does not defeat Godzilla, but is able to distract the creature long enough to save innocent lives and buy Sato time to save the Elias and confront Takahashi. ''Godzilla: Legends '']]MechaGodzilla is one of the monsters featured in ''Godzilla: Legends Issue 4. In this issue, a rookie crew piloting MechaGodzilla is sent to China in pursuit of Godzilla. When they arrive, they find the entire area is totally devastated and enveloped in toxic smog. MechaGodzilla is then attacked by the source of the destruction, Hedorah, the smog monster. MechaGodzilla attempts to attack Hedorah, but all of its attacks seem to be harmlessly absorbed by Hedorah. Suddenly, Godzilla himself arrives and is attacked by Hedorah. Just before Hedorah can seriously harm Godzilla, MechaGodzilla re-enters the battle, forcing the King of the Monsters and his mechanical double to become unlikely allies against the smog monster. After a messy and difficult battle, Godzilla and MechaGodzilla defeat Hedorah and go their separate ways, deciding to resume their conflict another time. ''Godzilla: Ongoing This version of MechaGodzilla does not actually appear in ''Godzilla: Ongoing, but he is mentioned as the predecessor for the new MechaGodzilla, Kiryu. ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War MechaGodzilla appears in [[Godzilla: The Half-Century War Issue 3|''Godzilla: The Half-Century War #3]]. In this issue, MechaGodzilla has been sent by the Anti-Megalosaurus force to Bombay (Mumbai), India to intercept Godzilla. Meanwhile, Ota Murakami and his team have also arrived in Bombay to find the rogue Dr. Deverich and destroy his monster-transmitter. However, the device attracts a new monster from outer space, SpaceGodzilla. With this new threat, MechaGodzilla is forced to work alongside Godzilla against SpaceGodzilla. MechaGodzilla is severely damaged in the battle, but is able to give Godzilla time to blast SpaceGodzilla's crystals up close and destroy him. Half century war MechaGodzilla2.jpg|MechaGodzilla in Godzilla: The Half-Century War #4 ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth This MechaGodzilla makes a brief cameo as a model on Chavez's desk in issue #1 of ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth. Roar MechaGodzilla's sound is basically a higher-pitched Godzilla roar. Surprisingly enough, its sound are made from the roars of the original Godzilla, but was also multi-toned and distorted to make it sound more metallic. Mechagodzilla 1993 Roars|MechaGodzilla's roars in the Heisei era In Other Languages *Russian: Мехагодзилла Trivia *The Heisei MechaGodzilla is often referred to as "MechaGodzilla 2" by fans and in some recent media where all three MechaGodzillas exist in the same continuity as different characters. This name comes from the international title of its debut film, Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2, and the fact that it is the second distinct incarnation of the character, despite being the only MechaGodzilla in the Heisei continuity. The rebuilt Showa MechaGodzilla in Terror of MechaGodzilla is officially labeled "MechaGodzilla 2" by Toho. *The Heisei MechaGodzilla is the tallest of all the MechaGodzillas. *The Heisei MechaGodzilla is one of Godzilla's most powerful enemies, paralyzing Godzilla and almost destroying Rodan in Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2. *In both Godzilla Island and some of the IDW comics, this MechaGodzilla has been an ally of Godzilla, making him the first version of MechaGodzilla to ally with Godzilla in any medium. *MechaGodzilla was originally intended to be in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, but was replaced by M.O.G.U.E.R.A. in order to balance the battle when it was realized that the combined might of Godzilla and the machine which nearly killed him the previous year against SpaceGodzilla would make the battle too one-sided. Because of this, it is the only MechaGodzilla to not appear in 2 films. *This incarnation of MechaGodzilla is among the slowest of the flying if not the slowest from the Heisei series, flying at a speed of mach 1 and mach 2 (when combined with the Garuda to make Super MechaGodzilla) ranking only third place between its Showa and Millennium counterparts. *A deleted scene from Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 shows MechaGodzilla perform a taunt by smashing its fists together before taking off. This taunt was later adopted in the Atari/Pipeworks Godzilla games, as this MechaGodzilla utilizes it in both his battle intro and his in-battle taunt move. Also See *MechaGodzilla (Showa) *Kiryu References Poll Do you like the Heisei MechaGodzilla? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Mecha Category:Godzilla Category:Anti-Godzilla Operations Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Robots Category:G-Guard Mechas Category:MechaGodzilla Category:Heisei Kaiju Category:Godzilla Film Kaiju Category:Heisei Godzilla Kaiju Category:Superweapons